Music & Roses
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Ally Dawson was Austin Moon's best friend and songwriter. But what if Ally became the Sailor Soldier named Sailor Music? Will Ally have time to save the world from Rini's dark side and be able to write Austin's songs, or will she die before getting to tell Austin the truth of how she feels?
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

3

**Music & Roses**

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing. **_***Bold=flashback**

There I was, standing in front of a disgusting and ugly looking monster, wearing a very form-fitting shirt with a black mini skirt, with a hot pink underskirt underneath, ball room gloves with cuffs on them that were a hot pink in color, a hot pink bow in front, holding a black and hot pink sailor collar on my chest and back, a hot pink bow in the back, holding my skirt in place, black high-heeled leather boots, a silver tiara on my forehead with a black bared musical note in the center, and a black chocker necklace with the same musical note as on the tiara, only in gold. There was broach on the bow on my chest. It was hot pink, with gold trimming the outer edge and completely on the back, and a black musical note, same as the ones on the necklace and tiara.

I was in a fighting stance, getting ready to fight the monster again, when I heard a very loud and obnoxious laughter that came out of thin air. Then, the monster's boss appeared out of blood red rose pettles.

"So, you're the one who's been stopping my creations." The sluttish lady said.

"You got that right! I am the protector of all things music, and I am the voice! I am…Sailor Music! And in the name of all melodies, I'll see to it that you never sing again!" I yelled my little speech and did a pose, pointing at her with one knee on the ground and my other arm underneath the one pointing at the two figures.

The sluttish lady laughed evilly, the same laugh I heard earlier. "You silly little girl! I swear you are just my mother! Always giving a speech before going in for the blow…" She said as I stood up. Her long pink hair, with one bunny like bun on the top of her head on either side, blowing in the breeze. "…well, I'm sure you'll never…" She began to add when something flew in, scratching the lady's hand and landing on the ground. "OW!" She yelled, grabbing her hand that was scratched. The monster grabbed her and held her close.

I looked at the thing that flew in as fast as sound. It was a black rose, with light pink tips in the center and only the center. The stem was its original green. It looked so beautiful, and I couldn't help but fall in love, even if I didn't know who threw the rose. I turned around and looked for the guy who threw it, but it was too dark to see who.

"Show yourself, Tuxedo Mask!" The sluttish lady yelled, in pain.

A boy with a black top hat, with a light pink band around it, a black tuxedo with a white polo shirt underneath, a light pink tie around his neck, a black suit jacket, with a black cape on his back, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. The lining of the cape was a light pink. He even wore a two eye-holed mask on his face. His hair that was sticking out from under the top hat was a dirty blond, or maybe it was just blond. He was holding another rose, which was the same color as the one he just threw moments ago.

"You're not Tuxedo Mask. Who are you!?" The sluttish lady yelled the question.

"No need for yelling, Wicked Lady! I am the phantom of music and the voice of night! I am…Phantom Night! And you are going down." The masked man said.

I heard Wicked Lady growl.

"Now, Sailor Music!" Phantom Night said.

I nodded my head, after getting out of my trance, and took out my microphone, with a black and hot pink stripped bass, and a silver phone part. "Now…face the music!" I yelled as my broach opened up and the gem inside it started glowing, which made music pour out of it.

**(SONG: "La Soldier"—Sera Myru [Sailor Moon])**

As the music played, I started dancing, like a pro! Normally, my dancing sucked. But, as Sailor Music, my dancing was incredible! I don't know why I didn't become Sailor Music years ago! This was awesome!

_I've had enough, I can't wait anymore,_

_We're so close; do not let it end,_

_I want all of you here with me again,_

_We are separated by just one slide,_

_But after gently sliding on downwards,_

_A pearl was revealed to me just then,_

_From the way you had looked right at me,_

_I feel you can see into my soul,_

_Even to the heart!_

_We have repeated this for thousands of years,_

_Love is a battlefield of unsolved mysteries,_

_The moonlight of love that just glows around you,_

_I bask in your glow, and I change once and for all,_

_So brilliantly and secretly, La Soldier…_

I stopped dancing after a while and just sang my heart out. I could tell the monster next to the Wicked Lady was covering his ears and so was Wicked Lady. But she disappeared after a while, and left her monster to be destroyed. Phantom Night was behind me for the most part, I could tell he was smiling at my voice and my personality when it came to singing.

_We have repeated this for thousands of years,_

_Love is a battlefield of unsolved mysteries,_

_The moonlight of love that just glows around you,_

_I bask in your glow, and I change once and for all,_

_So brilliantly and secretly, La Soldier…_

I did a few more dance moves just before the music ended, and when it did, Wicked Lady's monster dissolved to dust, and blew away in the wind.

**(End of song)**

Phantom Night walked up behind me and took my hand. I looked at him, and his eyes…reminded me of Austin Moon. But I knew it couldn't have been Austin. It just didn't seem like him to be a hero who saves the girl. Actually, I take that back.

Just when he leaned in to steal a kiss, my alarm went off and I woke up, turning it off in the process. I sat up and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. But that dream I had was freaky weird. Who the song was Sailor Music? And what was with that song? Oh, and who the song was Phantom Night? I grabbed my songbook/diary and wrote about my dream and the lyrics to the song I sang in my dream as Sailor Music. I had a good memory, so I was able to remember every single word of that weird song. I'm just glad it was a dream.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Chapter 2: Ally's past and twin?

5

**Music & Roses**

**Chapter 2: Ally's…past and twin?**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing. **_***Bold=flashback**

~THIRD PERSON NARRATION~

At Sonic Boom, the music store that Ally's father owned, Ally was writing in her journal, when she heard a soft meow come from the floor. She looked down and saw a cute little white cat that had a tint of hot pink on her fur.

"AW…what a cute kitty!" Ally said, kneeling down to its level. "Hi sweetheart…where'd you come from?" Ally began petting it and the cat began to purr.

The cat meowed again, and that's when the black musical note that Ally saw in her dream last night appeared on its forehead. Ally saw that and got a confused look on her face.

"Okay, where did that come from?" Ally picked up the cat and set it on the counter and kept petting it on the head.

"Hey Al…" Ally's best friend Trish began to say when she saw the cat on the counter. "AW…where'd this little guy come from?" She asked, walking closer to it and petting it too.

"I don't know. I was just writing in my book when I heard a meow." Ally responded. "She doesn't have a collar. Who do you think she belongs to?" Trish shrugged and kept petting her head. Ally kept examining the musical note on the cat's forehead with a confused look on her face.

"What are you looking at, dear?" A voice asked. Ally jumped back scared.

"What is it, Ally?" Trish asked.

"The-the cat just spoke!" Ally exclaimed.

"Okay, I think you need…"

"Oh, silly me, I forgot introduce myself…" The cat interrupted Trish, who jumped back too when she finally heard the cat speak.

"How are you able to talk?" Ally asked, scared.

"Oh, I'm not a normal feline, Miss Dawson. I'm the cat like guardian for the princess of music." The cat replied.

"Princess…of…Music…?" Trish asked, confused.

The cat sighed and looked at Ally again. "Let's go to your practice room, Ally. I need to explain everything to you."

"Ya think?!" Ally said, in a 'no-duh' tone of voice.

Ally, Trish, and the cat ran up to the practice room and once in, Ally closed and locked the door. She looked at the cat who had hopped on the piano bench and was facing the piano. The cat closed her eyes, and the musical note glowed on her forehead. Before you knew it, when the light faded, Ally and Trish saw a young girl with long brown hair, ghost pale skin, and rose petal lips. Her outfit was a long gold gown, with a few black and hot pink frills on it. Her hair was wavy and her ear-rings were black musical notes, not the one that Ally saw in her dream, but they were musical notes. Her eye-shadow was white with a tint of hot pink and her cheeks were a rosy red. She still had that musical note on her forehead from when she was a cat, and when she opened her eyes, they were still their golden yellow. But, when Ally saw her, she saw herself! The cat girl looked a little bit like Ally Dawson.

The girl, who was once a cat, looked at the two shocked girl and giggled. "Let me start from the beginning…" The girl began, breaking Trish and Ally's shocked faces and making them sit down on the sofa in the back.

The girl turned around and looked at them, with sincere looking eyes and a warm smile. Ally couldn't help but smile herself when she saw her smile.

"My name is Princess Medalia. I am the twin sister of the Music Princess, Princess Melodia, from the world of the Solaria Millennium." Medalia began. Ally leaned forward and began to listen intently. Trish, for the first time in her life, was actually listening intently as well.

"Princess Melodia lived on earth with me and would sing all the time. She could play the piano and guitar, I only can play guitar. Melodia and I were close and would sing together all the time! But when the dark princess, Harmonium came, she began destroying the kingdom. Melodia's prince charming, the prince of song, Prince Austin, did everything his power aloud him to do, to protect the kingdom, and Melodia and I. But, I was given a special power. I was given the power to become Sailor Harmony and protect the kingdom as well. But, at last, my power was too weak for Harmonium and Sailor Harmony's power was destroyed. When I finally woke up, I saw the most tragic sight: my dear, sweet sister and the love of her life; were lying on the ground…dead. But, that's when I also saw my mother, Queen Harmonia, used the last of her power to capture all of us and send us to a new future on earth. As for me, I was given the task to find the Princess of music and love. My mother gave me a new power, the power to turn into a white cat with a tint of hot pink in the fur, and sent me to the new future as well, to find Princess Melodia; and her prince…" Medalia locked eyes with Ally and smiled. "…and I think I found her." She finished.

"What do you mean you found her?" Trish asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's sitting right next to you!" Medalia pointed towards Ally and Trish looked at Ally.

"What?" Ally asked, regretting that she was intently listening to the story.

"Ally Dawson, you look just like me, so there for…you are Princess Melodia." Medalia replied, with a smile on her face.

Ally's eyes were wide and her face was stretched with shock. _Me…a princess…? This has got to be another dream! _She thought to herself. She pinched herself, but it hurt. She slapped her hand, but that hurt even more. _Okay, this isn't a dream…this is real. _She looked back at Medalia and sighed. She saw Medalia's smile, and smiled back. "Okay, well you've found me, sis! But you still need to find the prince." Ally mentioned.

Medalia's smile grew wider. "Oh, you don't know how I missed being called sis, Melodia!" She said.

Ally smiled wider.

"So, do you have any clue to who the Prince of song is?" Trish asked.

Medalia looked at Trish and her smile disappeared. "No, I'm afraid not" She replied.

Ally sighed and looked out the window. "I don't know if you're just weird or if this is a dream, but…" she began to say, when she heard the piano play.

**(SONG: "The Glow"—Shannon Saunders)**

Ally looked over at Medalia and saw her playing the piano and then, she heard her sing.

_When you feel like you're ready to go, somewhere you've never been,_

_Make a wish and the dream in you grows, shinning as bright as day,_

_Carrying you far away…_

_The story begins with a light in your heart,_

_A fantasy, a dream, and a spark,_

_Once you believe you are ready to shine,_

_The princess inside you will show; you are the glow…_

_You are the glow…_

_Look around take in all that you see, you just might be surprised,_

_A world of enchantment and pure majesty, you'll be discovering,_

_The princess that you're meant to be…_

_The story begins with a light in your heart,_

_A fantasy, a dream, and a spark,_

_Once you believe you are ready to shine,_

_Bright as the world's ever known, you are the glow…_

_Feel your strength; you can face the world,_

_Believe everyday, anything is possible,_

_A magical journey awaits…!_

_The story begins with a light in your heart,_

_A fantasy, a dream, and a spark,_

_Once you believe you are ready to shine,_

_The princess inside you will show; you are the glow…_

_You are the glow…you are the glow…_

**(End of song)**

When she was done, she looked at Ally and Trish. They both were shocked to hear how good she really was. She actually, kind of sang like Ally, but with a unique sound to her voice. But that's when they all heard a knock on the door and a voice say: "Hey Alls, you in there…? I need to tell you something, in private." It was Austin!

"Austin…!" Ally whispered. She looked at Medalia and saw her eyes shinning with a glimmer of happiness in them. "What's up with you?" She whispered to Medalia.

Medalia looked at Ally with a big smile. "I found the Prince of Song too!" She whispered back. Ally's eyes went wide with shock. Austin Moon…Prince of Song…him? _This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. _She thought to herself. She walked towards the door and locked it. She opened it up and was behind the door when Austin walked in.

"Hey Alls, do you got a second?" He asked, talking to Medalia instead.

"Oh, Mr. Moon, I'm afraid you have the wrong girl." Medalia said pointing behind the door.

Austin turned and saw Ally looking at him with a nervous look on her face. "Whoa…" He said looking back and forth between the two. "Okay, if that's Ally…who are you?" He asked, looking at Medalia.

"I'm Medalia, Medalia Dawson…" Medalia answered. Austin looked at Ally with a confused look.

"Austin, she's apparently my twin from a different life. Now, Trish, Medalia, leave so I can talk to Austin in private." Ally said pushing them both out. When Medalia and Trish were out of the room, she closed the door and locked it behind her again. She looked at Austin and smiled.

"What did you need, Austin?" She asked.

"I needed to tell you about this dream I had last night." He began as he sat down on the piano bench. Ally gulped a little. _Dream? Oh, no… _She thought to herself.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	3. Chapter 3: Sailor Music is born

**Music & Roses**

**Chapter 3: Sailor Music is Born!**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing. **_***Bold=flashback **_***Bold + italicized=dream**_

"What about your dream, Austin?" Ally asked, sitting down next to him.

"It was weird. There was this girl wearing a super short skirt and who sang this weird song to stop the two freaks in front of her!" Austin replied. Ally again gulped nervously. _Oh, boy, again… _She thought.

"Austin, you're not alone with that." She said out loud, and nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"I too had the same dream…only; I was the girl in that super short skirt."

Austin's eyes grew wide. "I was…" He began but paused, and looked away. He didn't want to give away that he became a hero of Miami, Florida. He wanted to keep his alter ego a secret. "So, you were that girl?" He asked, looking back at her.

Ally shook her head yes, forgetting that Austin was about to give away his secret.

"Whoa…I didn't recognize it was you from behind." Austin put his hand through his blond hair and Ally smiled a little grin. But then, she remembered something from her dream and looked shocked.

**Phantom Night was behind me for the most part, I could tell he was smiling at my voice and my personality when it came to singing.**

Ally looked at Austin and pictured the mask, top hat, cape, and dress-suit on him, and she saw him…Phantom Night. _Austin's Phantom Night…he can't be…can he? _She thought to herself.

Just then, Austin and Ally both heard screaming coming from outside in the store. It sounded like Dez, but Ally had a feeling she knew who it was. It was Medalia!

Ally got up quickly, unlocked the door, and ran out, with Austin following behind. They stopped half way, by the balcony and saw a creepy looking monster with a girl who looked just like the one that Ally saw in her dream, only her hair didn't have the two bunny like buns on either side of her head, her hair looked like normal pig-tails…very long pink pig-tails. She was wearing a black form-fitting gown that stopped to the ground, and a red long sleeved fishnet t-shirt underneath, but it was very thin, and you could still see some cleavage. Her ears were in the shape of crescent moons, but were upside down, just like the one on her forehead.

"Harmonium…!" Ally heard Medalia speak. She looked over and saw Medalia looking ticked off and getting ready to fight.

"Oh, please! You don't have your Sailor Harmony powers anymore! How do you think you can defeat me?" Harmonium said, all smugly.

Medalia looked at Ally and the musical note started glowing. A beam of golden yellow light shot out of it and hit Ally in the forehead, making the same type of musical note appear on her forehead and the life in her eyes, fade as she concentrated on remembering everything about the original life she was supposed to live.

**A beautiful white castle…a beautiful garden scenery…a fountain in the middle of the garden…Ally as Melodia sitting in the garden, picking some flowers with Medalia. The explosion of the kingdom…the dark princess, Harmonium, showing her ugly face after the explosion…Queen Harmonia using her last bit of magic to save the future kingdom…pitch black.**

Once the life in Ally's eyes restored and the golden yellow light disappeared, along with the musical note on Ally's forehead, Ally remembered everything from the Solaria Millennium. She ran down the stairs and Austin just stood there in watch, and confusion. _What was with that light hitting Ally's forehead? Who is this Medalia Dawson? Wait…what did Ally mean by Medalia's her twin from another life? _Questions kept popping into Austin's head. He knew everything from the Solaria Millennium and didn't need the mind melt. He just didn't know how Ally played apart in all this.

Ally ran up to Medalia and looked ticked off herself at Harmonium.

"Who are you supposed to be, girly?" Harmonium asked, sounding angry.

Ally all of a sudden looked sheepish and scared, and that made Harmonium happy.

"Dark side of the moon…" Harmonium began as her voice started to get an echo to it. "…I summon you!" A blast from Harmonium's black crescent moon wand shot towards Ally, hitting her in the gut, hard.

Ally flew in the air and hit the wall on the other side hard. Sliding down, unconscious.

"ALLY!" Austin and Medalia both screamed at the same time.

Harmonium just laughed evilly.

"_**Where-where am I?" I asked. I was in a dark room, wearing the same kind of dress as Sailor Moon, but, with a black and hot pink underskirt, and the rest of the top skirt/dress was hot pink, with black circles above my breasts, and two black puffy sleeves on my shoulders. I looked around and saw a reflection. I knew it was a mirror…duh…and I saw what the outfit looked like from a new point of view, but I also noticed that I had a gold musical note on my forehead, the same one as in my dream when I was Sailor Music!**_

"_**Melodia…" A gentle and soft voice said from behind me.**_

_**I turned around and saw a lady who looked like me and Medalia, only with longer hair, up like Harmonium, and it was white. She even had a different dress on…there was no sleeves, but the coloring was the exact same.**_

"_**Who-who are you?" I asked, stuttering.**_

"_**My darling girl…I'm your mother, Queen Harmonia. I made you sheepish and scared for a reason…and this is it…" Queen Harmonia held up her right hand and a bit of magic balled up and then, faded away revealing a heart shaped broach…the exact broach that was on my chest in my dream! "This is for you, Melodia…" Queen Harmonia said as the broach floated over to me. I took it and everything turned white and I couldn't see anything anymore…but then I heard a voice, calling my name. "Ally…!" It was Austin's voice!**_

"_**Ally, wake up! Ally!"**_

"Ally…!" Austin yelled, as he was holding Ally in his arms. "Ally, wake up! Ally!" He yelled again. This time, it prevailed.

Ally groaned and her eyes fluttered open, to see Austin by her side, and looking at her with worried eyes. "Austin…?" She asked, sounding groggy.

"Ally, are you okay?!" Austin yelled, still kind of worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said sitting up. But, she heard something fall out of her hand. She looked over to her right and saw the broach Queen Harmonia gave her. Ally picked it up and looked at it.

"What is that?" Austin asked, confused.

Ally gripped it tighter in her hand and looked at Austin with a smile. "You'll see…" She said standing up and running to help Medalia. Austin stood up after a while and watched.

Medalia was on the ground, hurt, as Harmonium was laughing her butt off.

"HEY CREEP…!" Ally shouted. Harmonium stopped laughing and looked at Ally. She growled, showing her teeth and fangs, with angry looking eyes.

"How are you alive!? That blow should have killed you!" Harmonium yelled to Ally.

"Yeah, well…you can't kill the princess of music." Ally responded, as she held up the broach she just received, with a smug smile on her face. She looked at Medalia and saw her smiling too.

Harmonium got shocked when she saw the heart shaped broach. She knew what that meant.

"_Music, Voice, Crescent, Power…" _Queen Harmonia's voice echoed through Ally's head.

Ally held up the broach, and it opened up, revealing a beautiful silver diamond inside. "Music, Voice, Crescent, Power!" She yelled, and the diamond started to glow bright. Before you knew it, when the glowing died down, Ally was all decked out in the same outfit she was wearing in her dream. The only thing different, was her hair…it grew to where it was touching the floor and was up like Harmonium and Harmonia.

Ally opened her eyes and smirked at Harmonium.

"What?!" Harmonium yelled.

Medalia got up off the floor and was smiling excitedly. As for Austin, he was in complete and utter shock to see that Ally really was the sailor soldier from his dream.

"I am the protector of all things musical, and I am the voice of earth! I am…Sailor Music! And in the name of all melodies, I'll see to it that you never sing again!" Ally yelled her little speech from her dream.

Harmonium was angrier than before, when she first saw Ally alive. She was so angry, that she took out her dagger and threw it at, not Ally, but Austin!

Austin didn't know what to do! He was trapped by a wall and there were racks on either side of him! He couldn't move out of the way! But leave it to Medalia to save the day! She stopped the dagger with her mind control and made the dagger drop to the floor.

"UHG! YOU STUPID LITTLE PRINCESS!" Harmonium yelled.

"Destroy the monster, Sailor Music!" Medalia yelled to Ally.

Ally nodded as she looked at the creepy creature next to Harmonium, and her microphone appeared in her hand. The same design as from her dream. Her broach opened up, with the diamond glowing and making a melody pour out of it.

**(SONG: "Turning Tables"—Adele)**

As the melody played, the monster covered his ears in pain.

_Close enough to start a war, all that I have, is on the floor,_

_God only knows what we're fighting for, all that I say, you always say more…_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables, under your thumb I can't breathe…_

_So I won't, let you, close enough to hurt me,_

_No, I won't, ask you, you to just desert me,_

_I can't give you, the heart you think you gave me,_

_It's time to say goodbye, to turning tables…to turning tables…_

Ally was singing with no essence of stage fright at all. Austin was in shock to see her actually singing in front of Medalia…who was still knew to him.

_Under haunted skies I see you, oooh,_

_When love is lost your ghost is found,_

_I braved a hundred storms to leave you,_

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, whoa…_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables, under your thumb I can't breathe…_

_So I won't, let you, close enough to hurt me,_

_No, I won't, ask you, you to just desert me,_

_I can't give you, the heart you think you gave me,_

_It's time to say goodbye, to turning tables…to turning tables…_

All of a sudden, Ally remembered that Austin was behind her, and smiled. She wanted him there anyway, just so that he could hear her sing in front of three new people.

_Next time I'll be braver,_

_I will be my own savior,_

_When, the thunder calls for me…_

_Next time I'll be braver,_

_I will be my own savior,_

_Standing, on my own two feet…_

_I won't, let you, close enough to hurt me,_

_No, I won't, ask you, you to just desert me,_

_I can't give you, the heart you think you gave me,_

_It's time to say goodbye, to turning tables…to turning tables…_

_Turning tables, yeah…_

_Turning, oh…_

**(End of song)**

Just as the music ended, Harmonium's monster turned to dust and was blown away by the breeze from the opened shop door. Harmonium growled angrily and disappeared in a swarm of blood red rose petals. Ally's microphone disappeared and her broach closed up, for the diamond had stopped glowing. Medalia ran up to Ally and hugged her, as she turned around making Ally laugh.

"You were great, Melodia!" Medalia yelled.

"My name's Ally right now, Medalia. But, I'll let you call me Melodia." Ally said as she changed back to her human form. The broach was in her hand all of a sudden and she looked at it. She smiled and looked back at Medalia. "My life is no longer going to be normal, is it?" She asked.

Medalia shook her head no and Ally sighed. "Well, I'm ready for whatever Harmonium has in stored for me." She said, with a big smile on her face, as she put the broach in her skirt pocket. Medalia just smiled excitedly and hugged Ally again. Ally hugged her back, and looked over to the spot where Austin was standing…he wasn't there anymore. Ally looked disappointed after that, but she didn't mind. _He probably just needed to have some time alone to get this straightened out in his head._ Ally thought to herself. But it wasn't long till she heard a song that she didn't remember writing for Austin, but could the sound of Austin's voice.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	4. Chapter 4: Medalia's prince isreally

**Music & Roses**

**Chapter 4: Medalia's Prince is…really?!**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, or they're singing. **_***Bold=flashback **_***Bold + italicized=dream**_

**(SONG: "You are my song"—David Archuleta)**

Red rose petals flew into the store as Ally started turning, following the rose petals and stopped at the piano. That's when she saw HIM for the first time outside of her dream. Phantom Night was sitting at the piano, playing it so beautifully.

_You are the song, playing so softly in my heart,_

_I reach for you, you seem so near yet so far,_

_I hope and I pray, you'll be with me, someday,_

_I know, down inside, you are mine and I'm your true love,_

_Or am I dreamin'…_

_How can I, each time I try you say goodbye,_

_You were there; you look my way I touch the sky,_

_We can share, tomorrow and forever more,_

_I'll be there, to love you so, you are my song!_

"That was Prince Austin's song to you, Melodia." Medalia whispered into Ally's ear. Ally's eyes started to water as she smiled. Melodia's prince, singing a song to his princess…her. She couldn't help but think of how romantic that was. Ally kind of figured it was an illusion, but, it seemed too real and romantic for it to be an illusion.

_I know for sure, that we were meant to fall in love,_

_I look in your eyes; I know what you're thinking of,_

_I try not to say, the words that might scare you away,_

_I know, down inside, you are mine and I'm your true love,_

_Please no more dreaming…_

_How can I, each time I try you say goodbye,_

_You were there; you look my way I touch the sky,_

_We can share, tomorrow and forever more,_

_I'll be there, to love you so, you are my song!_

_We can share, tomorrow and forever more,_

_I'll be there, to love you so, you are my song!_

_You are my song…_

…_you are my song._

**(End of song)**

When Phantom Night was done singing, he stopped playing the piano, and in a swoosh of a swarm of red rose petals, he was gone. Ally ran up to the piano and realized that he really was just an illusion. But, that's when she saw a silver star locket, sitting on the piano bench. Ally picked it up and opened the little door in the center of it. Inside was a silver musical note, one with a flag on the top, spinning around in a circle to a beautiful melody. It sounded like Sailor Moon's star locket melody. The music note was glowing white as the melody played and the white background had changed to the castle Ally was supposed to be in now.

Ally's eyes sparkled at the sound of the music and her whole face was stretched out in peace and love. She didn't know what to say anymore. Everything was happening so fast, she didn't even know what hit her in her dreams. She actually had the Sailor Music dream before, but, in the first dream, she had to save Austin from Harmonium. Was that dream going to become a reality as well? She shook her head as the melody replayed since she still had the locket opened. She couldn't fathom the thought of Austin being in trouble. He was one of her best friends and she secretly had a crush on him. She didn't want him to get hurt in all of this. Just then, she heard his voice, coming from the practice room.

"Ally…Help!" She could tell he was in trouble. Ally closed the locket, and put it around her neck as she ran up the stairs with Medalia following behind her and busted into the practice room. There, stood a creature with a blood-red strapless form-fitting dress and black high-heeled shoes, holding Austin by the neck, and holding a gun to his head.

"Who are you?!" Ally yelled, madder than mad.

"The name's…Captive. I'm an assistant of Harmonium. If you want your precious boyfriend back alive, than surrender your powers and I'll let him go. But if you don't…bye-bye, Austin Moon." Captive exclaimed.

"If you lay a finger on that poor boy's head you're dead, Captive!" Medalia yelled, shooting the power she had stored inside her at Captive, hitting her in the gut, which made her let go of Austin and he fell to the ground, hitting his head on the table pretty hard. Hard enough to make him go unconscious.

Captive fell on her butt, and growled at Medalia. "This isn't over, girly!" She growled as she disappeared.

"Austin!" Ally ran over to Austin and knelt down by his side. She flipped him over onto his back and saw the cut by his hairline. It was bleeding pretty bad and it could have gotten infected. So, Ally took the first aid kit she had stored in a drawer of the table Austin knocked his head on and started cleaning the cut off, as Austin woke up.

"Ally…?" He said, sounding groggy.

"Austin! Are you okay?" Ally asked, putting a clear small bandage on the cut.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Austin replied sitting up and holding his head.

"You sure? You hit your head pretty hard." Ally asked, to be safe.

"I'm fine, Ally…no need to worry about me." Austin said with a smile. Now that made Ally smile.

Medalia couldn't help but keep smiling at the two. But, then she remembered something herself. There were certain things she forgot herself of the Solaria Millennium. But she just then remembered her prince charming…prince of voice. She walked out of the room and in the night air. She sighed as her musical note on her forehead disappeared. She could change her appearance as a human, like take away the musical note on her forehead for example. Her outfit changed too. It still looked like the gown she was wearing, but it was shorter, and looked a little bit modern, and her shoes looked modern too…they looked like black leather high-heeled ankle boots. She looked up at the moon, and saw his face in it. She smiled. _"I'll find you soon, my prince, of, voice…" _She sang aloud, in her very much soprano voice.

**(SONG: "Maybe"—David Archuleta)**

A guy with a white top hat, a black double eye-holed mask on his face; and a white suit that looked like Phantom Night's with a white cape, was standing on the roof of Sonic Boom…looking at Medalia from behind. You could see his red-hair sticking out from under the hat.

_There I was, waiting for our chance,_

_Hoping that you'll understand, the things I wanna say,_

_As my love went stronger than before,_

_I wanna see you more and more, but you closed your door…_

_Why don't you open up your heart,_

_I won't take so much of your time…_

Medalia heard his voice and spun around. That's when her smile grew wider and the guy smiled back as he jumped off of the roof to Sonic Boom, and kept smiling at Medalia.

_Maybe it's to say please love me too,_

_Cuz I know you'll never do,_

_Somebody else is waiting there inside for you,_

_Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day,_

_Cuz I know he's here to stay,_

_But my love is strong, I don't know if this is wrong,_

_But I know to whom you should belong._

Medalia smiled brighter as her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. No one was around at this time for some strange reason. Medalia didn't know. But she didn't care. Her prince was back by her side…and she was never, ever, going to let him run away again. The Prince of Voice was smiling uncontrollably as well. His princess was with him again, why wouldn't he smile?!

_BOTH_

_Maybe it's to say please love me too,_

_Cuz I know you'll never do,_

_Somebody else is waiting there inside for you,_

_Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day,_

_Cuz I know she's/he's here to stay,_

_But my love is strong, I don't know if this is wrong,_

_But I know to whom you should belong._

**(End of song)**

Medalia wrapped her arms around the Prince of Voice's neck and hugged him tight. He hugged her right back.

"My darling Medalia…we finally meet again." He said.

"Oh, Demean…! Don't dreams come true?!" Medalia said, pulling away from each other.

"I suppose they do. After all, Melodia and Austin wouldn't have reunited if it weren't for those dreams she had…and you…" Demean began.

"I was a cat for a small amount of time. But, that's all going to change, Demean. The Solaria Millennium will be on Earth again, and once it is, music of the pure and innocent will rein again." Medalia said.

"Medalia…Austin can't know who I really am under this mask…only you can. If he found out that someone so crazy was someone who was so serious, he'd pass out." Demean announced, pretty much telling Medalia what his modern name is.

Medalia smiled as she took off his mask and stared at Demean's eyes. His gorgeous light brown eyes; that sparkled in the sun, made Medalia blush a light shade of pink. "How is it legal that I can call you mine…" Medalia said, kissing him on the lips.

~END OF CHAPTER~


End file.
